Quests
Quests are a linear sequence tasks, once completed players can gain rewards such as items, skills, experience, or quest points. They are labelled with a blue star or compass rose icon on the Minimap. Quests can be completed once, unlike minigames which can be repeated. The Quest Journal on the interface has the complete list of quests and are coloured coded: *Red - not started *Yellow - started *Green - completed As of 8 September, 2013, there are a total of 127 quests in Old School RuneScape (not including the sub-quests of Recipe for Disaster and the wish-list of the Odd Old Man from the Rag and Bone Man quest), offering a total of 246 quest points (including one additional quest point gained by completing the wish-list of the Odd Old Man from the Rag and Bone Man quest). Players who have the maximum number of quest points are able to wear the quest point cape. The quests requiring the highest skill level are: *Agility - Grim Tales *Attack - Holy Grail *Construction - Cold War *Cooking - Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) *Crafting - Lunar Diplomacy *Defence - King's Ransom *Farming - Fairytale II - Cure a Queen *Firemaking - Desert Treasure *Fishing - Swan Song *Fletching - Devious Minds *Herblore - Fairytale II - Cure a Queen *Hitpoint - (None) *Hunter - Eagles' Peak *Magic - Swan Song *Mining - Lunar Diplomacy *Prayer - The Great Brain Robbery *Ranged - Mourning's Ends Part I *Runecrafting - Devious Minds *Slayer - Rum Deal *Smithing - Devious Minds *Strength - Legends' Quest *Thieving - Grim Tales *Woodcutting - Grim Tales *Combat - Dream Mentor *Quest points - Recipe for Disaster (Final Battle) means the quests are labelled as 'novice'. means the quests are labelled as 'intermediate'. means the quests are labelled as 'experienced'. means the quests are labelled as 'master'. List of quests in alphabetical order * Animal Magnetism (after The Restless Ghost, Ernest the Chicken and Priest in Peril) * Another Slice of H.A.M. (after Death to the Dorgeshuun, The Giant Dwarf and The Digsite Quest) * Between a Rock... (after Dwarf Cannon, and The Fishing Contest) * Big Chompy Bird Hunting * Biohazard (after Plague City) * Black Knights' Fortress * Cabin Fever (after Pirate's Treasure and Rum Deal) * Clock Tower * Cold War * Contact! (after Prince Ali Rescue, Gertrude's Cat and Icthlarin's Little Helper) * Cook's Assistant * Creature of Fenkenstrain (after Priest in Peril and the Restless Ghost) * Darkness of Hallowvale (after In Aid of the Myreque) * Death Plateau * Death to the Dorgeshuun (after The Lost Tribe) * Demon Slayer * Desert Treasure (after The Digsite Quest, Priest in Peril, The Temple of Ikov, The Tourist Trap, Troll Stronghold, and the Waterfall Quest) * Devious Minds (after Wanted!, Troll Stronghold, Recruitment Drive and Doric's Quest) * The Digsite * Doric's Quest * Dragon Slayer * Dream Mentor (after Lunar Diplomacy, and Eadgar's Ruse) * Druidic Ritual * Dwarf Cannon * Eadgar's Ruse (after Druidic Ritual, and Troll Stronghold) * Eagles' Peak * Elemental Workshop I * Elemental Workshop II (after Elemental Workshop) * Enakhra's Lament * Enlightened Journey * Ernest the Chicken * The Eyes of Glouphrie (after The Grand Tree) * Fairytale I - Growing Pains (after The Lost City, and The Nature Spirit) * Fairytale II - Cure a Queen (after A Fairy Tale Part I) * Family Crest * The Feud * Fight Arena * Fishing Contest * Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf (after The Giant Dwarf, and The Fishing Contest) * The Fremennik Isles (after The Fremennik Trials) * The Fremennik Trials * Garden of Tranquillity (after Creature of Fenkenstrain) * Gertrude's Cat * Ghosts Ahoy (after Priest in Peril, and The Restless Ghost) * The Giant Dwarf * Goblin Diplomacy * The Golem * The Grand Tree * The Great Brain Robbery (after Creature of Fenkenstrain, Cabin Fever, and Recipe for disaster(Pirate Pete)) * Grim Tales (after Witch's House) * The Hand in the Sand * Haunted Mine * Hazeel Cult * Heroes Quest (after Shield of Arrav, The Lost City, Dragon Slayer, and Merlin's Crystal) * Holy Grail (after Merlin's Crystal) * Horror from the Deep * Icthlarin's Little Helper (after Gertrude's Cat) * Imp Catcher * In Aid of the Myreque (after In Search of Myreque, and The Nature Spirit) * In Search of the Myreque (after The Nature Spirit) * Jungle Potion (after Druidic Ritual) * King's Ransom - (after Black Knight's Fortress, Merlin's Crystal, Holy Grail, Murder Mystery, and One Small Favour) * The Knight's Sword * Legends Quest (after The Family Crest, Heroes Quest, Shilo Village Quest, Underground Pass, and the Waterfall Quest) * Lost City * The Lost Tribe (after Goblin Diplomacy, and Rune Mysteries) * Lunar Diplomacy (after Fremennik Trials, The Lost City, Rune Mysteries, and Shilo Village) * Making History (after Priest in Peril, and The Restless Ghost) * Merlin's Crystal * Monkey Madness (after The Grand Tree, and Tree Gnome Village) * Monk's Friend * Mountain Daughter * Mourning's Ends Part I (after Big Chompy Bird Hunting, Roving Elves, and Sheep Herder) * Mourning's Ends Part II (after Mourning's Ends Part I) * Murder Mystery * My Arm's Big Adventure (after Eadgar's Ruse, The Feud, and Jungle Potion) * Nature Spirit (after Priest in Peril, and The Restless Ghost) * Observatory Quest * Olaf's Quest (after The Fremennik Trials) * One Small Favour (after Druidic Ritual, Rune Mysteries, and Shilo Village) * Pirate's Treasure * Plague City * Priest in Peril * Prince Ali Rescue * Rag and Bone Man * Rat Catchers (after Gertrude's Cat, and Icthlarin's Little Helper) * Recipe for Disaster (after Cook's Assistant) * Recruitment Drive (after Black Knight's Fortress, and Druidic Ritual) * Regicide (after Underground Pass) * The Restless Ghost * Romeo & Juliet * Roving Elves (after Regicide, and Waterfall Quest) * Royal Trouble (after Throne of Miscellania) * Rum Deal (after Zogre Flesh Eaters) * Rune Mysteries * Scorpion Catcher * Sea Slug * Shades of Mort'ton * Shadow of the Storm (after Demon Slayer, and The Golem) * Sheep Herder * Sheep Shearer * Shield of Arrav * Shilo Village (after Jungle Potion) * The Slug Menace (after Wanted!, and Sea Slug) * A Soul's Bane * Spirits of the Elid * Swan Song (after One Small Favour, and Garden of Tranquility) * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio (after Jungle Potion) * A Tail of Two Cats (after Gertrude's Cat, and Icthlarin's Little Helper) * Tears of Guthix * Temple of Ikov * Throne of Miscellania (after Fremennik Trials, and Heroes Quest) * The Tourist Trap * Tower of Life * Tree Gnome Village * Tribal Totem * Troll Romance (after Troll Stronghold, and Death Plateau) * Troll Stronghold (after Death Plateau) * Underground Pass (after Biohazard) * Vampire Slayer * Wanted! (after The Lost Tribe, Priest in Peril, Recruitment Drive, and Rune Mysteries) * Watchtower * Waterfall Quest * What Lies Below (after Rune Mysteries) * Witch's House * Witch's Potion * Zogre Flesh Eaters (after Big Chompy Bird Hunting, and Jungle Potion) See also *Free-to-play Quests *Miniquest *Tears of Guthix *The Achievement Diary *The Champion's Guild *The Heroes' Guild *The Legend's Guild *Quest Experience Rewards - This is a list which shows which quests give experience points in specific skills. It also states the amount of experience given, and is listed by skill. *Quest Table - Sortable table of quests by requirements *List of All Novice Quests *List of All Intermediate Quests